2.14 Einer von ihnen
Einer von ihnen ist die 14. Episode der 2. Staffel und die insgesamt 39. Episode von Lost. Sayid wird von Rousseau aufgesucht, weil eine ihrer Fallen einen mysteriösen Mann gefangen hat, was zu dem Konflikt führt, ob er als Feind behandelt werden soll oder nicht. Die Rückblende konzentriert sich auf Sayids Zeit im Irak, als er von den amerikanischen Truppen dazu gebracht wird, seinen eigenen Vorgesetzten zu foltern. Inhalt Rückblende thumb|left|250px|[[Sayid wird zum Verhör gebracht.]] Während des Zweiten Golfkriegs drängt Kommandant Tariq von der Republikanischen Garde seine Leute in einem irakischen Bunker dazu, damit fortzufahren, Dokumente zu vernichten, während die Geräusche von einschlagenden Bomben zu hören sind. Die Tür wird eingetreten und amerikanische Soldaten nehmen die Iraker gefangen. Ihr Anführer will wissen, wer das Kommando hat. Einer der Gefangenen spricht Englisch, und zwar Sayid. Als Sayid sagt, dass kein befehlshabender Offizier anwesend ist, merkt der amerikanische Soldat, dass er lügt und schlägt ihn mit seinem Gewehr KO. Auf einem amerikanischen Stützpunkt wird er von Kates Vater, Sergeant Sam Austen, zur Seite genommen und befragt. Er soll ihnen erzählen, wo Tariq ist. Aber Sayid ist ein loyales Mitglied der Republikanischen Garde und erzählt den Amerikanern, dass Tariq lange vor ihrer Ankunft nach Hillah geflohen ist. Daraufhin wird er in einen Raum gebracht, in dem er Tariq an einen Stuhl gefesselt vorfindet. thumb|left|250px|[[Kelvin Inman stellt sich vor.]] Sayid soll dass Verhör seines eigenen Vorgesetzten übersetzen. Die Amerikaner suchen einen vermissten Helikopterpiloten und sie wissen, dass Tariq sie zu ihm führen kann. Tariq weigert sich, zu kooperieren und weist Sayid auf Arabisch an, einer Wache die Waffe zu entreißen und soviele Amerikaner wie möglich zu erschießen. Sayid führt die Anweisung jedoch nicht aus und sagt den Amerikanern nur, dass Tariq ihnen nicht die Antwort liefern kann, die sie suchen. Sayid wird ein Mann vorgestellt, der ihm erzählt, dass es wichtig ist, den Piloten zu finden, aber er weiß, dass Tariq nie reden wird. Er spielt ihm ein Videoband der DIA vor, in dem ein Dorf gezeigt wird, das mit Saringas angegriffen wird. Der Angriff wurde von Tariq veranlasst und Sayid hatte Verwandte in dem Dorf. Sayid fühlt sich verraten und erklärt sich einverstanden, Tariq zu verhören. Der Amerikaner gibt Sayid eine große Box. [[Bild:2x14-4.jpg|thumb|right|250px|"Einer von Ihnen".]] Sayid beginnt, Tariq zu verhören, der es nicht fassen kann, dass Sayid mit den Amerikanern zusammenarbeitet. Nach einer unbekannten Zeitspanne in der Sayid Tariq verhört und gefoltert hat, verlässt er den Verhörraum und hat die gesuchte Information von Tariq erhalten: Der amerikanische Pilot wurde bereits vor zwei Tagen exekutiert. Er gibt die Box - mit blutverschmierten Händen - dem amerikanischen Offizier zurück. Sayid befindet sich einem amerikanischen Truppentransporter zusammen mit mehreren Soldaten. Einer von ihnen, Sergeant Austen, hält ein Foto von einem jungen Mädchen in der Hand. Der Transporter fährt auf einer einsamen gepflasterten Straße durch die irakische Wüste. Als er anhält wird Sayid von Inman, dem Mann, der Sayid überzeugt hat, Tariq zu foltern, von der Ladefläche geholt. Inman erzählt ihm, dass die Amerikaner sich bald aus dem Irak zurückziehen werden. Er glaubt, dass Sayid sich glücklich schätzen kann, dass er neue Fähigkeiten erlernt hat, die er jetzt nutzen kann. Sayid sagt ihm, dass er nie wieder jemanden foltern wird. Inman spricht plötzlich Arabisch und sagt ihm voraus, dass es eines Tages etwas geben wird, das er wissen muss - und er weiß jetzt, wie er es bekommen kann. Er gibt ihm die Box und 1000$, damit er zurück nach Baghdad kommen kann und verschwindet. Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|left|250px|[[Rousseaus Gefangener.]] Ana-Lucia begibt sich zu Sayid und sagt ihm, dass sie "einen von Ihnen" in der Nähe des Lagers gesehen hat. Gemeinsam spüren sie die Person auf und Sayid erkennt, dass es sich dabei um Rousseau handelt. Er weist Ana-Lucia an, zum Lager zurückzukehren und niemandem zu erzählen, was sie gesehen hat. Sayid springt vor Rousseau aus dem Dickicht und fragt, was sie hier macht. Sie antwortet, dass sie ihn sucht. Sie führt ihn durch den Dschungel auf eine Lichtung, in der ein Mann in einem Netz gefangen ist, das an einem Baum hängt, und um Hilfe ruft. Er behauptet, dass er Henry Gale heißt und aus Minnesota kommt. Rousseau warnt Sayid, ihn nicht zu befreien und kein Wort zu glauben, das er sagt. Sayid schneidet ihn los und als Gale versucht zu fliehen, schießt Rousseau ihm einen Pfeil in die Schulter. Sie ist davon überzeugt, dass Gale ein Anderer ist und sagt Sayid, dass er ihn zu ihrem Doktor bringen soll. Während Sayid ihn fesselt sagt Rousseau ihm, dass er für eine lange Zeit lügen würde. thumb|right|250px|Der [[Baumfrosch.]] Währenddessen ist Sawyer genervt von den Geräuschen eines Baumfroschs. Sawyer fragt Jin, ob er es auch hört, aber er bekommt keine Antwort, weil Jin immer noch wütend auf Sawyer ist, weil er alle Inselbewohner betrogen hat, um an die Waffen zu gelangen. Sawyer zieht los in den Dschungel und begegnet Hurley, der gerade etwas von seinem persönlichen Nahrungsvorrat isst. Sawyer sagt ihm, dass er niemandem von Hurleys privatem Vorrat erzählen wird, wenn er ihm im Gegenzug hilft, den Frosch zu finden. Auf ihrer Wanderung gibt Sawyer Hurley verschiedene Spitznamen, die sich allesamt auf sein Übergewicht beziehen. Irgendwann hat Hurley genug und sagt Sawyer, dass die Leute ihn mögen, obwohl er dick ist, während niemand Sawyer mag. Sawyer entschuldigt sich und Hurley beschließt, ihn weiter zu begleiten. Die beiden finden den Frosch und Hurley will ihn umsiedeln, aber Sawyer zerquetscht ihn in der Hand. thumb|left|250px|[[Locke sieht den neuen "Bewohner".]] Sayid weckt Locke in der Schwan-Station auf und erzählt ihm von Gale. Sayid weist Gale an, sich zu beruhigen und stellt ihm dann einige Fragen. Gale behauptet, er sei zusammen mit seiner Frau vor vier Monaten mit einem Ballon auf der Insel abgestürzt. Seine Frau sei krank geworden und vor drei Wochen gestorben. Laut Gale haben sie in einer Höhle abseits der Strände gelebt. Als Jack hereinkommt und Gales Wunde versorgt, nimmt Sayid Locke beiseite. Er schlägt Locke vor, die Kombination am Schloss der Waffenkammer zu ändern, damit Sayid den Gefangenen ohne Jacks Eingreifen verhören kann. Sie bringen Jack dazu, Gale in die Waffenkammer zu bringen und Sayid schließt die Tür, als Jack und Locke wieder herausgehen. Während Jack dagegenhämmert und fragt, was Sayid vorhat, antwortet dieser leise: "Ich tue, was getan werden muss." [[Bild:2x14-9.jpg|thumb|right|250px|"Mein Name ist Sayid Jarrah... und ich bin Folterer."]] Jack und Locke streiten sich darüber, dass Locke die Kombination geändert hat und dass Jack eine Armee ins Leben gerufen hat. Locke argumentiert, dass Jack eine Armee aufgestellt hat, weil sie sich im Krieg befinden, also ist alles, was Sayid mit Gale macht, auch Teil davon. Sayid befragt Gale über sein Leben in den letzten vier Monaten auf der Insel. Er fragt ihn nach seiner Frau und Gale erzählt ihm, dass sie gestorben ist, nachdem sie plötzlich krank wurde. Es begann als Fieber und zwei Tage später war sie im Delirium und starb. Gale fragt nach Sayids Namen und Sayid erzählt ihm von seiner Laufbahn beim Militär und von den Dingen, die er getan hat und am liebsten aus seinem Gedächtnis auslöschen würde. Er stellt sich Gale vor: "Mein Name ist Sayid Jarrah... und ich bin Folterer." [[Bild:2x14-10.jpg|thumb|left|250px|"Du würdest dich erinnern..."]] Jack wischt Gales Blut auf und diskutiert weiter mit Locke. Sayid verlangt weitere Informationen von Gale über den Ballon und über Gales Frau. Gale behauptet, dass er "reich war", nachdem er sein Bergbauunternehmen verkauft hat. Sayid stellt ihm Fragen über das Grab seiner Frau: "Wie tief? Wie viele Schaufeln voll mit Erde? Hattest du nur deine Hände? Wie lange hast du gegraben?" Als Gale keine Antworten weiß, wird Sayid gewalttätig und fängt an, ihn heftig zu schlagen. Sayid behauptet, dass er sich erinnern würde, wie tief das Grab ist, wenn er wirklich die Frau begraben hätte, die er geliebt hat. Er würde sich erinnern - wenn es wahr wäre. Gale fragt, ob Sayid auf der Insel eine Person verloren hat, die er geliebt hat und Sayid sagt ihm, dass es nur ein Unfall war und dass die Frau, von der sie versehentlich umgebracht wurde, gedacht hat, "[Anderen|es wär jemand anderes. Jemand, der sie angreifen wollte. Jemand wie [Gale!]]" thumb|right|200px|[[Jack hält Locke davon ab, die Taste zu drücken.]] Sayid schlägt Gale wieder und wieder ins Gesicht, während dieser ihn anfleht, damit aufzuhören. Gales Schreie bringen Jack dazu, Locke zu zwingen, die Waffenkammer zu öffnen, als der Alarm des Countdowns ertönt. Jack sagt, dass er Locke nicht den Knopf drücken lässt, wenn er ihm nicht die Waffenkammer öffnet. Locke glaubt nicht, dass Jack das Leben aller Inselbewohner aufs Spiel setzt, aber Jack sagt, dass er nicht glaubt, dass irgendetwas passiert, wenn die Zahlen nicht eingegeben werden. Locke gibt nach und öffnet die Waffenkammer. Er rennt zurück zum Computer um die Zahlen einzugeben, aber in der Hektik vertippt er sich und schafft es nicht rechtzeitig. thumb|left|250px|Die [[Hieroglyphen nach Ablauf des Countdown.]] Als der Countdown abgelaufen ist, erscheinen anstelle der Zahlen Hieroglyphen und das Geräusch von einem anlaufenden Generator ist zu hören. Locke beendet die Eingabe des Codes und drückt den Knopf. Das Geräusch verschwindet und der Countdown wird auf 108 zurückgesetzt. Jack bringt Sayid dazu, damit aufzuhören, Gale zu schlagen, aber Sayid ist weiterhin überzeugt, dass Gale ein Anderer ist, auch wenn Jack seine Begründung nicht gefällt. Gale bedankt sich bei Jack und bevor sich die Tür der Waffenkammer wieder schließt, zeigt er eine Art Lächeln. Am Strand erzählt Sayid Charlie von den Ereignissen und behauptet, dass er weiß, dass Gale ein Anderer ist, weil er sich für das was er getan hat nicht schuldig fühlt. Er sagt, dass es so scheint, dass alle vergessen haben, was die Anderen ihnen angetan haben - dass Claire entführt und Charlie an einem Baum aufgehängt wurde. Er fragt Charlie, ob auch er diese Dinge vergessen hat. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Im Arabischen hat Tariq verschiedene Bedeutungen: Es ist der Name einer Sure im Koran und er bedeutet "Der an die Tür klopfende/hämmernde". Außerdem ist es der arabische Name des Morgensterns und auch der islamische Militäranführer, der Spanien erobert hat, trug diesen Namen. Das arabische Adjektiv "Tareek", welches dem Namen "Tariq" klanglich stark ähnelt, bedeutet "dunkel", während der Name von Sayids Liebe, Noor, "hell" bedeutet und dazu im Kontrast steht. * Als Sayid sich im Truppentransporter befindet, ist unter den amerikanischen Soldaten auch Sergeant Sam Austen, von dem Kate lange Zeit dachte, dass er ihr leiblicher Vater ist. Er hat ein Foto von ihr bei sich. Es ist in Wirklichkeit ein Foto der jungen Evangeline Lilly. * Obwohl vermutet wird, dass im Krieg zwischen dem Irak und dem Iran Saringas zum Einsatz kam, gibt es keine Aufzeichnungen darüber, dass es auch im Golfkrieg verwendet wurde. Produktion * Claire, Libby, Eko, Michael und Sun kommen in der Episode nicht vor. Kate ist nur auf dem Foto zu sehen. * Dies ist die erste und einzige Folge von Lost, die von der FSK (freiwillige Selbstkontrolle) ab 18 und damit nicht für Jugendliche freigegeben wurde. "In moralisch höchst bedenklicher Weise greift der Film das Thema Folter auf. Ein gefangener Mann wird grausam gefoltert und am Ende des Films äußert der Folterer: Ich empfinde keine Schuld ..." hieß es in einer Stellungsnahme der FSK. Wiederkehrende Themen * Unter den amerikanischen Soldaten, die Sayid gefangen nehmen, befindet sich Kates Vater, Sam Austen. * Sawyer entdeckt Hurleys geheimen Vorrat. * "Henry Gale" beginnt mit der Täuschung seiner Identität. * Sayid arbeitet mit Inman zusammen. * Henry Gale behauptet, vor vier Monaten mit seinem Ballon abgestürzt zu sein. * Der Pilot, der von den Amerikanern gesucht wird, wurde 4km vom Stützpunkt entfernt begraben. * Sayid erzählt, dass er 23 war, als die Amerikaner in sein Dorf einmarschiert sind. * Sayid sagt, dass er ein guter Mensch war, aber etwas hat sich geändert, als er seine Kenntnisse über die Folter erhalten hat. * Die erste Nummer der neuen Kombination zur Waffenkammer ist "15 rechts". * Auf dem Video, welches Kelvin Sayid während des Gesprächs über Tariq zeigt, ist unten rechts die Zahlenfolge "23108-42" zu erkennen. Kulturelle Referenzen * " ": Sawyer nennt Hurley "Babar", spricht es aber "Barbar" aus. Babar ist der Titelcharakter einer Zeichentrickserie von 1987, die auf Büchern von Jean de Brunhoff basiert. Dabei handelt es sich um einen jungen Elefanten, der viele Aufgaben und Abenteuer überstehen muss und es jedes Mal schafft, die Schwierigkeiten zu meistern und den Silberstreif am Horizont zu finden. * " ": "Henry" sagt, dass er auf der Insel gestrandet ist, nachdem er mit seinem Heißluftballon vom Kurs abgekommen ist. Dies ist ein direkter Bezug zu der Verfilmung aus dem Jahr 1939. Darin geht es um ein Mädchen namens Dorothy Gale, die in einer Fantasiewelt strandet, nachdem ihr Haus von einem Tornado dorthin gebracht wurde. Viele dieser Aspekte lassen sich auch bei Lost wiederfinden. Der Film basiert auf dem Buch von aus dem Jahr 1900. ** Henry Gale ist der Onkel von Dorothy. ** Der berühmte "Zauberer von Oz" kam in das Land von Oz, als sein Heißluftballon vom Kurs abgekommen ist. Wie "Henry" in Lost begegnet er einer Gemeinschaft, die an einem seltsamen Ort lebt, dessen Einwohner sich von ihrer Umgebung abzuheben scheinen. * "What's Happening!!": Sawyer nennt Hurley "Rerun". Fred "Rerun" Stubbs ist ein übergewichtiger Charakter dieser TV-Serie, die von 1976 bis 1979 ausgestrahlt wurde. Literarische Methoden Gegenüberstellung * "Henry Gale" wird als "einer von Ihnen" bezeichnet, um auszudrücken, dass er ein Anderer ist. Sayid ist "einer von Ihnen", als er für die Amerikaner arbeitet. Vorahnungen * Sayid arbeitet mit Inman zusammen. Inman war der Bewohner der Schwan-Station, der Desmond gefunden hat. Querverweise * Sawyer sichert sich Hurleys Hilfe bei der Suche nach dem Baumfrosch. Als er von einem Wildschwein geärgert wurde, hat Kate ihm ihre Hilfe gegen einen Gefallen angeboten. * Sayid trifft im Irak auf Sam Austen. In einer Rückblende von Kate hat sie Sam in einem Rekrutierungsbüro besucht und Sayid war im Hintergrund in einem Fernseher zu sehen. * Sayid hat gesagt, dass er nie wieder jemanden foltern will, nachdem er Tariq verraten hat. Nachdem er Sawyer gefoltert hat um zu erfahren, wo Shannons Inhalator ist, hat er dieses Versprechen erwähnt und hat zur Buße eine Umrundung der Insel angetreten. Zitate Jack: Hat Rousseau nicht dasselbe auch von dir gedacht, Sayid? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du ihr Gefangener, sie hat dich gequält, weil sie geglaubt hat, du wärst einer von den Anderen. Locke: Ist er auch. Jack: Was? Locke: Einer von den Anderen. Für Rousseau sind wir alle Andere. Offene Fragen * Was hat er gemacht und wo wollte er hin, als er in Rousseaus Falle gegangen ist? * Was haben die Hieroglyphen auf dem Countdownzähler zu bedeuten? * Was erzeugt das Geräusch, das zu hören ist, während die Hieroglyphen zu sehen sind? da:One of Them en:One of Them es:One of Them fr:2x14 it:Uno degli altri nl:One of Them pl:One of Them pt:One of Them ru:Один из них Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2